


I wish myself ...

by Miuumitsu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-30
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuumitsu/pseuds/Miuumitsu
Summary: Kaidōs kurze Gedankengänge zu einem (un)besonderen Tag.
Relationships: Kaidou Kaoru & Momoshiro Takeshi





	I wish myself ...

Es war nicht so, dass er sich daran störte. Dass er dasaß und darauf wartete, dass es doch noch jemandem einfiel.

Es konnte sich niemand daran erinnern, schließlich hatte er es nie jemandem erzählt. Wozu auch.

Aber er störte sich wirklich nicht daran. Es war ein normaler Tag, mit Training vor dem Unterricht und Training nach dem Unterricht.

Gut, hin und wieder überlegte er doch, ob jemand vielleicht etwas sagen würde. Ob es doch irgendwer von irgendwoher wusste. Aber er überlegte es nicht, weil er wollte, dass jemand etwas sagte. Er war nur neugierig, ob sich jemals jemand die Mühe gemacht hatte, es herauszufinden. Schließlich wäre es möglich gewesen, ihre Daten schließlich überall verzeichnet, und Inui-sempai kannte sie wahrscheinlich auswendig.

Oder auch nicht, denn sie waren nicht von Belang für das Training. Und das Training heute war so normal wie alles andere, und natürlich sagte niemand etwas, weil niemand es wusste, und natürlich störte es ihn nicht, weil niemand es wissen konnte.

Und als Baka Momoshiro am Ende des Tages auf ihn zukam, da störte ihn auch nicht, dass er heute wie immer ein paar dumme Sprüche von ihm zu hören bekommen hatte (auf die er mit ein paar ebenso dummen geantwortet hatte), und dass er sich jetzt zum Abschluss wohl noch eine weitere dumme Bemerkung anhören durfte.

Er beachtete ihn nicht, während er seine Sachen zusammenräumte, und wartete auf das, was er zu sagen hatte.

Es kamen die üblichen Witze, die Hinweise auf jeden Fehler, den er heute irgendwann gemacht hatte, und dann, als Kaidō sich längst zum Gehen gewandt hatte, kam noch etwas anderes.

„Oi, Mamushi!“ Er antwortete ihm nicht, aber er blieb immerhin noch einmal stehen, wenn natürlich auch, ohne sich umzusehen. „… Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!“

„… Fsshhu …“

Im Weggehen konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass ihm der winzige Hauch eines Lächelns über die Lippen huschte.

Aber es war nicht so, dass er sich daran störte.


End file.
